The Magicians
by Noiram Ladee
Summary: [Malec] [AU] A la Cité de la Lumière, seul les Magiciens reconnus utiles sont accueillis, les autres, appelés rebuts, sont obligés de vivre sous la Cité. Alexander Ligthwood a été recalé à son examen de Magie. Mais un jour, son quotidien va changer avec l'arrivée de Magnus Bane.
1. L'Illusioniste

Alexander Ligthwood était ce que l'on appelait un "rebut". Quelqu'un qui avait échoué au test de Magie parce qu'il ne présentait pas de faculté intéressante. Lorsqu'il avait tenté l'examen, la seule chose qui était sortie de ses claquements de doigts, c'était des étincelles. Le jury l'avait fixé, ennuyé, et l'avait recalé sans ménagement. Après tout, les rebuts étaient nombreux. Ils étaient exilés sous la Cité de la Lumière. Caché du Soleil. Et surtout, caché du monde du dessus. Là où vivaient tous les Magiciens. Là où vivaient, ceux qui avaient de l'intérêt.

Alec n'avait pas vraiment été déçu. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de cet examen. Depuis petit, il savait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule. Et elle lui avait toujours répété que ceux qui vivaient en haut était Magique seulement parce qu'il pouvait vivre sans coeur. C'était resté gravé dans le sien.

Le grand brun vivait au bout de la ligne F. De grands immeubles insipides y trônaient. Chaque appartement ne comportait qu'une pièce principale et lorsque l'on avait de la chance, une salle de bain et un toilette. Mais de la chance, Lightwood n'en avait pas. Alors il avait les douches et toilettes communes de son immeubles. Les douches dans la cave avec la laverie et les toilettes à son étage au bout du couloir. Cela faisait longtemps que sa routine ne le dérangeait plus. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, il y a deux ans. Les Magiciens Guérisseurs étaient bien trop chers. Alors il l'avait vu s'éteindre petit à petit.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il détestait ceux du dessus. Il était indifférent à ceux qui pouvaient se trouver là-bas comme ils étaient indifférents à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la misère du bas.

Alec travaillait dans une usine qui fabriquait des télévisions. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi avec autant de Magie, ceux du haut étaient incapables de se les fabriquer eux-mêmes. Mais au moins, cela lui permettait de travailler.

Comme tous les soirs, Alec prit la ligne D pour rejoindre la ligne F. Entre les deux stations, une dizaine de minute de marche. Il en profitait pour s'arrêter acheter un yaourt à boire à la fraise. Toujours au même endroit. Pas toujours à la même heure. Parce que le métro était souvent en retard. Il s'installait alors dans une rame de la ligne F, mettait ses écouteurs, et dégustait son yaourt en musique. Mais ce soir, quelque chose était différent. Il y avait cet homme. Il portait un sweat à capuche comme le sien mais avait une veste en cuire par dessus. Il pouvait distinguer sous celle-ci sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux en amande souligné d'un trait noir. D'ordinaire, plus aucuns voyageurs n'étaient présents dans le métro après l'avant dernier arrêt.

Il continua de jeter des coups d'oeil jusqu'à ce que le métro s'arrête au Terminus. Quand il vit que l'autre ne se levait pas, il se dirigea vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment si l'autre dormait ou pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir dans l'autre sens.

"Hey, l'interpella-t-il en le poussant du bout des doigts sur son épaule. T'es mort ?"

L'autre sursauta et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Alec en frémit tellement ceux-ci étaient hostiles.

"C'est le Terminus, le prévint-il tout de même."

L'autre le toisa et le bouscula en se levant pour sortir de la rame. Alexander resta un instant stupéfait face à la réaction du jeune homme. Puis, il finit par sortir à son tour. Il le chercha aux alentours, mais il était déjà parti.

"Génial. C'est toujours autant agréable de rendre service."

Alexander reprit sa route et écarta l'incident de sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas comme si cela n'arrivait jamais après tout.

Après avoir pris sa douche, il s'installa sur son canapé qui lui servait aussi de lit juste à côté de la fenêtre. La télé diffusait une émission où des Magiciens s'affrontaient pour savoir lequel avait un pouvoir plus utile que l'autre. Il trouvait cela amusant. Il ferma les yeux un instant et il entendit un miaulement. "Monsieur Miaou" sourit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder dehors. Le chat était sur l'échelle de secours et miaulait pour attirer son attention. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre plus grand et passa le bord. Le chat tigré monta sur ses genoux et miaula jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme commence à le caresser. Il se mit à ronronner immédiatement et Alec sourit. Monsieur Miaou venait presque tous les soirs. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait mais il ne semblait pas avoir faim. Dans le doute, il laissait souvent une boite de thon au bord de sa fenêtre avant d'aller se coucher. Et elle était toujours vide le matin.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme et il ne savait pas pourquoi il le cherchait du regard à chaque fois qu'il descendait du métro. Et ce soir-là quand il monta dans la ligne F, le service de sécurité était là. Il s'installa et un des agents vint vers lui avec une photo.

"Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? lui demanda-t-il."

Alexander fixa le papier brillant et reconnut les yeux de l'inconnu. Il ne les avait pas oublié. Cette fois, c'est de la colère qu'il y avait dans ce regard.

"Le mois dernier, répondit-il.

\- Vous savez à quel arrêt il est descendu ?

\- Le Terminus. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

\- Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste réveillé.

\- Vous l'avez touché ?"

Alexander fixa l'agent sans comprendre. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

"Est-ce que vous l'avez touché ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- Je vais prendre votre nom. Merci de votre coopération. Et si vous voyez à nouveau cet homme, veuillez contacter le service de sécurité."

L'agent prit son nom et repartit interroger les autres personnes de la rame. Alec mit son casque et essaya de vider son esprit. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi le service de sécurité s'intéressait à cet inconnu. Était-il dangereux ? Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il était intrigué uniquement parce que cela brisait son quotidien. Il oublierait tout ceci très vite.

Alors que Monsieur Miaou était sur ses genoux, il vit quelqu'un entrer dans la ruelle. Du troisième étage, il pouvait apercevoir le bout de la rue mais personne n'entrait jamais ici. Il fixa l'inconnu et reconnu sa tenue. C'était l'homme recherché de la photo. Il l'observa s'avancer dans la ruelle sombre puis s'arrêter. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et il se figea en voyant ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient jaunes brillants et ses iris étaient ceux des chats. Il entendit Monsieur Miaou miauler comme s'il était loin puis l'environnement autour de lui devint flou. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva dans une pièce blanche, l'inconnu en face de lui.

"Bonjour, Alexander, lui dit l'autre en souriant."

Celui-ci claqua des doigts et une fumée bleu s'en échappa. Deux fauteuils rouges apparurent et l'homme aux yeux de chat s'installa lui désignant l'autre de la main.

Alec ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda aux alentours mais il n'y avait rien. Juste l'étranger et les deux fauteuils.

"Tu peux t'asseoir, lui certifia l'autre. Je veux juste discuter.

\- Discuter ? De quoi ? interrogea-t-il curieux sur la défensive. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans ton esprit, répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

\- Mon esprit ?

\- Oui. Ce sont des fauteuils que j'ai récupéré de ta mémoire."

De chez ses grand-parents, se souvint-il. C'était exactement les mêmes. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?

"J'ai accès à ta mémoire, lui répondit-il. On est dans ta tête, je peux tout entendre. Alors pose tes questions directement. J'y répondrais.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Magnus Bane. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Illusionniste. Je permets au gens de vivre quelques instants dans une autre réalité où ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. La seule limite est leur imagination. La tienne est… vide, constata-t-il en lui montrant son environnement d'un air moqueur.

\- Ben, c'est peut-être parce que vous m'avez pris par surprise, rétorqua-t-il contrarié. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Enfin une question intéressante, dit-il en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître dans sa main un verre à pied rempli d'alcool. La Cité de la Lumière est terriblement ennuyeuse. Et depuis que je suis ici, je trouve beaucoup plus d'amusement.

\- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? le questionna-t-il abasourdi.

\- Oh non, mon cher. Je t'ai trouvé intéressant dès le premier regard. Bien que je ne sois pas des plus agréable au réveil, sourit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre."

Alexander tentait d'avoir une contenance face à son interlocuteur qui avait l'air plutôt à l'aise. Est-ce que c'était une blague de mauvais goût d'un magicien qui s'ennuiait ?

"Je vais finir par me sentir contrarié si tu penses de la sorte, lui dit l'homme en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je suis censé dire ou faire, se défendit Alec. Vous entrez dans ma tête sans rien me demander.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant."

Tout redevint flou à nouveau et il se retrouva sur l'escalier d'urgence au bord de sa fenêtre. Il vit Magnus prendre de l'élan et il arriva au troisième étage en sautant sans effort.

"Est-ce que tu préfères de cette façon, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je trouve que c'est plus… réel, répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise avec la proximité."

Il pouvait maintenant facilement scruter ses yeux atypiques. Mais à peine commençait-il à les observer plus en détails que quelques battements de cils plus tard, ils étaient devenus noisettes.

"Tu préfères qu'on discute ici ? s'impatienta le brun.

\- Euh… non. On sera mieux à l'intérieur.

\- Je crois aussi."

Alexander enjamba le bord de sa fenêtre suivi de près par Magnus.

"Ou pas, l'entendit-il souffler derrière lui.

\- On n'est pas à la Cité de la Lumière.

\- Oui, la différence est flagrante, se moqua-t-il."

Lightwood commençait vraiment à être irrité par l'autre homme mais il était bien trop curieux pour lui demander de partir sans savoir pourquoi il était ici.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Toi, répondit-il immédiatement.

\- Moi ?

\- Le jury passe à côté de beaucoup de potentiel parce que certains pouvoirs se réveillent tard. Mais moi, je sais les déceler. Et je veux t'apprendre.

\- M'apprendre à faire quoi ?

\- La Magie bien sûr."


	2. L'étincelle

"C'est impossible, rétorqua immédiatement Alexander. Je n'ai pas de Magie en moi. J'ai été recalé.

\- Je peux t'assurer que si, dit-il en posant sa main sur son torse. Elle est juste endormie."

En disant cela, les yeux de Magnus changèrent à nouveau. Comme s'il pouvait voir quelque chose que lui seul pouvait détecter. Le coeur d'Alexander avait inexplicablement accéléré. Le jeune homme était visiblement mal à l'aise. Alors le magicien ôta sa main et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

"Tu n'en as juste pas encore conscience, Alexander.

\- En supposant que cela soit vrai. Pourquoi vouloir réveiller ma Magie, interrogea-t-il sceptique.

\- N'as-tu pas envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a là-haut ?

\- Pourquoi cela m'intéresserait ?

\- Tu as envie de rester dans ces 15m² toute ta vie ?

\- Mais au moins, ce sont mes 15m² et je ne suis pas recherché par le service de sécurité, rétorqua-t-il irrité que l'autre critique son appartement.

\- Touché, répondit l'autre en posant sa main sur son coeur de façon théâtrale. Alors disons seulement que je suis curieux de voir ce que tu ferais de tes pouvoirs s'ils étaient éveillés. Accepterais-tu de relever ce challenge ?"

Alexander réfléchit à la proposition. Il était dangereux d'être vu en sa compagnie mais il était vraiment trop curieux. Et si Magnus arrivait à éveiller la Magie chez lui, cela changerait vraiment son quotidien.

"Et si je disais oui ? suggéra-t-il. Comment on va procéder ?"

Il vit Magnus sourire et aller s'affaler dans son canapé. Il croisa ses jambes et s'adossa confortablement.

"Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

\- Mais je sais rien faire, rigola-t-il nerveusement.

\- Bien sûr que si, insista-t-il."

Alec soupira mais claqua des doigts comme devant le jury. Comme ce jour-là, quelques étincelles s'échappèrent. Rien d'extraordinaire. "Recommence" lui demanda Magnus posant ses coudes sur ses genoux en le fixant avec attention. Alexander fronça des yeux mais recommença quand même l'opération.

"Tu dirais que c'est quoi ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Des étincelles ? répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

\- De feu ? D'électricité ? De quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. De feu..."

Bane continuait de l'observer avec attention et cela le mit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le scrute avec autant d'insistance. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche et passa la deuxième nerveusement sur sa clavicule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire de plus.

"Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, finit par déclarer Magnus en sortant de sa contemplation.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Alec.

\- Pour le moment, lui assura-t-il en se relevant. Je repasserais dans une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu trouves que c'est trop rapide ?"

En fait, Lightwood trouvait cela trop lointain. Maintenant que Bane avait piqué sa curiosité, il voulait se lancer dans l'aventure.

"Non, c'est très bien, finit-il par dire. Dans une semaine."

Magnus lui sourit et repassa par sa fenêtre. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander où et quand ils devaient se retrouver, celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Alec soupira et s'allongea dans son canapé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait hâte de le revoir. Peut-être parce que cela basculait son quotidien.

Alexander avait été distrait toute la semaine. Son travail lui avait demandé deux fois plus d'attention que d'ordinaire. Son esprit était focalisé sur Magnus. Les agents de sécurité étaient passés à nouveau sur sa ligne et il avait répondu la même chose que la dernière fois.

"Pourquoi il est recherché ? questionna-t-il.

\- Une demande du Mage Rouge Valentin à la Cité de la Lumière, répondit l'autre. Alors si vous avez des informations, il faut nous les transmettre.

\- D'accord."

Ligthwood savait qui était Valentin. Il faisait parti du Conseil des Quatre. Les Elémentalistes qui dirigeaient la Cité de la Lumière. Valentin représentait le Feu, sa femme, Jocelyn, l'Eau, Ragnor, le Vent et Luke, la Terre. Tout le monde les connaissait. Mais ceux d'en bas ne connaissaient que leur image. Et tous ceux qui devaient encore passer l'examen rêvaient de devenir un jour comme eux : les Magiciens les plus puissants de la Cité de la Lumière. Alec, lui, voulait seulement revoir Magnus.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées en rentrant chez lui et il ne vit pas l'homme qui était tout autant que lui dans les siennes. Ils se bousculèrent et Alec le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

"Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Désolé, je faisais autre chose, dit-il en montrant son téléphone. Je… Alec ?

\- Jace ?"

Ils se prirent tous les deux dans les bras. Alexander connaissait Jace depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue quand les parents de Jace avaient déménagé. Les secteurs du bas étaient presque plus grand que ceux du haut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? lui demanda le blond.

\- J'ai raté l'examen, lui dit-il. J'arrive pas à faire plus que des étincelles.

\- Au moins, tu fais quelque chose. Je suis passé devant le jury juste pour leur dire que je savais rien faire.

\- Et du coup, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je vais bientôt passer l'examen pour entrer dans le service de sécurité, lui dit-il en souriant fièrement. J'ai passé tous les tests haut la main.

\- Content pour toi, lui dit-il en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Et pourquoi t'es là ?

\- J'emménage dans le coin. Tu vis ici ?

\- Oui, depuis 2 ans.

\- Dis-moi qu'on a au moins la douche dans la chambre dans ces immeubles.

\- Désolé, lui dit-il les lèvres pincés.

\- Génial. A partir du moment où tu rates ce putain d'examen à la con, c'est la descente aux enfers. T'es obligé de changer de secteur.

\- On s'y fait, soupira-t-il. Allez viens."

Alec l'accompagna et il se trouva que Jace allait être son nouveau voisin. Ils allaient pouvoir renouer des liens.

Alexander commençait à s'endormir devant sa télévision quand il sentit un courant d'air. Il releva la tête et sursauta en voyant Magnus assis à côté de lui.

"Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci. Mais ça fait pile une semaine à la seconde près. Je pensais que tu m'attendais."

Alec ne répondit pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Bien sûr qu'il l'attendait mais pas de cette façon.

"Comment tu fais tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il curieux. On n'est pas censé avoir une seule capacité ?

\- Chaque personne est unique, Alexander. Et je suis le plus unique de tous les Magiciens, sourit-il."

Magnus n'avait pas son habituel sweat. Il portait encore sa veste en cuir mais il avait un simple t-shirt blanc. Il avait plusieurs colliers par dessus et vit ses piercing. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à tout ces détails la dernière fois.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit moins susceptible de prendre feu que ton appartement pour s'entraîner ? questionna-t-il pour briser le silence.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et pourquoi ça prendrait feu ?

\- Comme je t'ai dit la semaine dernière, tes étincelles sont soit du feu, soit de l'électricité.

\- C'est peut-être juste des étincelles.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en se levant. Tu attends quelqu'un ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, dit-il alors que quelqu'un frappa quelques secondes après."

Alexander s'inquiéta un instant que ce soit les agents de sécurité qui auraient suivi Magnus mais la voix de Jace résonna derrière le panneau de bois. Il allait prévenir Magnus qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre mais celui-ci claqua des doigts et se transforma en chat noir. Alec resta un moment sans réagir, abasourdi, mais Jace frappa à nouveau à la porte. Magnus miaula et le grand brun partit ouvrir.

"Alec, est-ce que t'aurais encore du gel douche ? Parce que, j'en ai plus et j'ai rencard, lui dit-il rapidement en entrant sans être invité.

\- Bonsoir, oui, j'en ai, répondit-il.

\- Ouais, bonsoir. Désolé. Je dois partir dans 30 minutes, lui dit-il en insistant."

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher sa trousse de toilette dans son placard.

"Il est mignon ton chat, lui dit le blond. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Ma… Mag, il s'appelle Mag."

Il vit Jace hausser des épaules et tenter de caresser le chat noir mais celui-ci le snoba pour aller s'installer sur le canapé.

"Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son gel douche.

\- Tu l'as adopté y a longtemps ?

\- Non, en fait, c'est un chat errant. Comme Monsieur Miaou.

\- Je préfère Monsieur Miaou, il se laisse caresser. Dis, demain soir, y a une soirée au Pandemonium, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Ca me dit rien, lui répondit Alec.

\- Allez ! Y aura pleins de jolies filles. Tu pourras profiter de mon aura de séduction."

Alexander rigola gentillement. Il connaissait Jace depuis longtemps. Il savait que cette soirée allait être interminable. Soit il allait l'aider à rentrer complètement torché, soit Jace l'abandonnerait parce qu'il aurait trouvé une femme à son goût.

"Allez, t'as pas le choix. Je passe te prendre à 22h. Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il en repartant après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Si c'est un séducteur, tu dois en charmer plus d'une, lui dit Magnus qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

\- Mais comment tu fais ça ? lui demanda Alec en souriant.

\- Parce que… commença-t-il puis en attendant que Alexander finisse la phrase.

\- Tu es unique ?

\- Je trouve que ça sonne très bien dans ta bouche… Alexander, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin."

Le sourire d'Alec s'élargit et il passa nerveusement sa main sur sa clavicule. Sa vie avait déjà beaucoup changé en très peu de temps mais cela lui plaisait plus que ce qu'il avait cru.

"Et si on s'entraînait sur le toit ? proposa Magnus. En attendant que tu fasses réellement de la Magie, c'est un endroit où l'on sera tranquille.

\- D'accord, accepta Alec."

Cela faisait presque une heure maintenant que Magnus l'observait en tailleur faire des étincelles. Alexander ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et il ne savait pas non plus comment faire autre chose. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à voir en fait. Il sursauta quand Magnus se leva d'un coup et vint vers lui pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"Je vais t'aider, lui dit-il en posant sa main contre le dessus de la sienne pour l'accompagner. Il faut que tu y crois. Il faut que tu le sentes au fond de toi."

Alexander retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte quand Magnus passa son autre main dans son dos. Un long frisson le parcourut et il reprit une grande inspiration.

"Tu sens l'énergie qui te traverse ?"

Alec sentait bien quelque chose, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas de l'énergie. Pourtant, en dehors de la main chaude de Magnus dans son dos, il y avait bien quelque chose.

"Tu le sens, lui sourit Magnus. Comme une douce chaleur qui naît au fond de toi."

Lightwood acquiesça. Il commençait à comprendre de quoi parlait Magnus. Cette douce sensation suivit la main de Magnus dans son dos puis elle se dirigea vers sa main. Il jaillit alors de ses doigts des arcs électriques. Certes, ils étaient petits, mais c'était suffisamment impressionnant pour le grand brun qui n'avait jamais fait autre chose que des étincelles.

"J'en étais certains, sourit Magnus. Tu es magique, Alexander, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens."


	3. Le Garde

Alexander n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait été capable de faire avec Magnus. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps car tout s'était arrêté quand le Magicien l'avait lâché. Il avait ressenti ce vide d'un coup qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Magnus provoquait chez lui bien plus que de la Magie, il le sentait. Mais c'était un personnage difficile à cerner.

Il fit vraiment un effort pour accompagner Jace au Pandemonium alors qu'il sentait la fatigue le rattraper. Il aurait bien dormi toute la journée et même toute la nuit. Et il regretta de ne pas être resté chez lui quand Jace l'adandonna pour partir avec une jolie blonde. C'était couru d'avance.

Sur le chemin du retour, il essaya de recréer ces arcs électriques. Mais il ne sentait pas cette chaleur au fond de lui, comme si la Magie était née des mains de Magnus et pas des siennes. Il soupira et rangea ses mains dans ses poches. Magnus avait promis de l'entraîner. Il verrait bien la semaine prochaine quand le Magicien reviendrait.

Seulement, Magnus ne vint pas au rendez-vous suivant, ni à celui d'après, ni aux autres. Alexander attendait à chaque fois toute la nuit sur le toit espérant que le Magicien refasse surface. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

Ce soir là, il fut bien rejoins, mais c'est Jace qui ouvrit la porte.

"Encore là ? T'es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oui, ça va. J'aime juste la vue, répondit le brun évasivement.

\- T'es sérieux ? lança-t-il en regardant autour d'eux. Le Terminus ? Cette fin de rame crasseuse où on parque les gens qui servent à rien ?"

Alexander soupira et observa les alentours. Il était d'accord, la vue n'était pas exceptionnelle mais c'est le point lumineux de l'entrée de la Cité de la Lumière qu'il observait.

"Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi là-haut ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Comment ils vivent tu veux dire ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont comme nous ? Qu'ils travaillent ?

\- Pourquoi ils travailleraient ? Ils nous ont nous.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font de leur journée ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait là-haut.

\- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il en se levant."

Jace ne le laissa pas partir et se leva à son tour pour le forcer à le regarder.

"Alec, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu sais que je le vois quand ça va pas. Je te connais bien."

Lightwood détourna le regard et croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas de raison de le cacher à Jace même s'il était entré dans le service de sécurité, il était d'abord son ami.

"Un Magicien est venu me voir, il y a environ deux mois, lui apprit-il.

\- Un Magicien dans la ville d'en bas ?

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai été sceptique, mais il m'a montré plusieurs tours. C'était bluffant. Tu l'as vu en plus.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mag. C'est pas un chat. C'était le Magicien, Magnus Bane, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Sérieux ? Ils peuvent faire ça ? s'exclama Jace. Et pourquoi il est venu te voir ?

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais faire de la Magie et qu'il allait m'aider. Jace, j'ai fait de l'électricité avec mes mains !

\- Alors tu ferais pas que des étincelles ?

\- Oui. Mais… j'ai réussi qu'une fois. Et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne vient plus m'entraîner.

\- T'as l'air inquiet. T'es sûr qu'il voulait pas juste s'amuser.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais, il était recherché par le service de sécurité.

\- Tu veux que je vérifie s'il s'est fait attraper ? lui proposa Jace.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Au moins, tu sauras si tu dois l'attendre ou t'entraîner tout seul.

\- M'entraîner tout seul ? Y a rien qui sort de mes mains quand il est pas là.

\- Alors ce qu'on va faire maintenant, c'est manger devant la télé. Et quand je vais retourner travailler, je me renseignerais. Ok ?

\- Ok, concéda Alexander en suivant Jace pour descendre du toit."

Lightwood avait attendu des nouvelles toute la journée. Il avait essayé que son travail ne soit pas impacté par ses problèmes personnels mais il avait du mal à rester concentrer. Et si Magnus avait été arrêté ? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider ? Il attendit Jace devant son appartement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive enfin.

"Alors ? le pressa Alexander.

\- Désolé. Alec, il s'est fait arrêté il y a plusieurs semaines dans le métro de la ligne F."

Alexander ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur. C'était sa faute. Il avait donné des informations au service de sécurité. Ils savaient où le chercher.

"Tu le connaissais bien ? lui demanda Jace en voyant la mine décomposée de son ami.

\- Non, pas tant que ça mais… je sais pas, soupira-t-il. Je crois que j'aimais bien être autre chose que le type de la ville du dessous."

Jace s'adossa au mur à côté de lui. Alec se sentait mal pour Magnus en sachant que c'était peut-être sa faute s'il avait été arrêté. Alors que celui-ci était simplement venu l'aider à développer un pouvoir potentiel.

"Je peux essayer d'avoir d'autres infos si tu veux, lui proposa Jace. Pour savoir s'il va bien.

\- Non. Jace, laisse tomber, d'accord, lui demanda-t-il. C'était une mauvaise idée. Et… qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ?"

Lightwood laissa son ami et partit s'enfermer chez lui. Il s'était fait des faux espoirs. Il avait pensé pendant un instant qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il était également inquiet pour Magnus. Il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de trop grave.

Alexander avait repris son quotidien mais cela était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Maintenant qu'il avait connu autre chose, il avait du mal à détourner ses pensées de la Cité de la Lumière. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Magnus et pourtant, tous les vendredis soirs, il espérait que celui-ci apparaisse à sa fenêtre.

Et alors qu'il attendait que Magnus apparaisse sur son canapé, c'est Jace qui s'invita chez lui sans frapper.

"Allez viens, lui dit celui-ci en se mettant devant la télévision.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je nous ai trouvé une occupation pour le vendredi soir. Comme ça, tu penseras plus du tout à Bane. T'es partant ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- C'est une surprise. Tu viens ou pas ?"

Avec la joie communicative de Jace, Alec ne put refuser de l'accompagner. Après tout, s'il n'aimait pas, il n'y retournerait pas.

Cependant, Jace leur avait trouvé une activité qui avait capté toute son attention.

"Du tir à l'arc ? le questionna-t-il en souriant.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être fun, sourit-il à son tour. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu essayer. C'est aussi une excuse pour tenter d'autres armes. Je dois bientôt choisir une spécialisation.

\- Une spécialisation ? De quoi ?

\- Ben… y a la sécurité des secteurs du bas, commença-t-il à énumérer. La sécurité de l'ascenseur de la Cité. Y a aussi les Traqueurs et Garde du corps de Magicien.

\- Traqueur ? questionna-t-il intrigué.

\- Des agents qui traquent les Magiciens en fuite, comme pour Bane, lui expliqua-t-il. Apparemment, c'est pas tout rose là-haut non plus. En fait… j'hésite entre ça et Garde du corps.

\- Ca voudrait dire que tu partirais vivre là-haut ?

\- Ca veut dire que je vais y travailler, pas y habiter, le corrigea-t-il.

\- Tu risquerais ta vie pour un Magicien ? lui demanda Alec sceptique.

\- Figure-toi que c'est pas n'importe quelle personne qui devient Garde du corps. C'est une prédisposition génétique, comme la Magie. Sauf que là, en fait, tu es insensible à la Magie. Je passe le test la semaine prochaine.

\- Je savais pas que ça existait, lui confia Alexander.

\- Parce que c'est pas vraiment un métier répandu. Il y a très peu de gens qui ont ce gène. Du coup, ils sont amené à protéger des types très haut placés. La classe quoi.

\- J'espère que tu y arriveras, lui dit sincèrement Alec.

\- En attendant, on va tester notre nouveau terrain de jeu, ok ?"

Lightwood accepta avec enthousiasme. Être ici avec Jace lui faisait oublier ce qui le rendait si déprimé d'ordinaire le vendredi soir.

Jace avait vite abandonné le tir à l'arc. Mais Alexander y allait maintenant presque tous les soirs. Cela lui vidait la tête. Plus il pratiquait, et meilleur il devenait. Au bout de quelque mois, son professeur lui proposa de venir travailler avec lui pour apprendre à d'autres. Lightwood avait immédiatement accepté. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment.

Jace était en formation pour apprendre à devenir Garde du corps. Il avait effectivement ce gène rare activement recherché par les Magiciens les plus puissants pour leur protection. Il passait régulièrement voir Alec et ils discutaient tous les deux devant la télévision de ce qu'ils faisaient la semaine. Jace lui promit de lui rapporter un arc enchanté pour qu'il puisse l'essayer. Toutes les armes utilisées par le service de sécurité étaient enchantées par les Magiciens. Jace avait fini par choisir les lames Séraphines du Mage Vert, Luke. Elles étaient légères, facile à manier et permettait, avec de la maîtrise, d'appeler des animaux en renfort.

"Sérieux ? s'exclama Alec.

\- Si je te le dis ! Je pourrais appeler des animaux. Mais j'ai toujours pas compris comment on fait.

\- Et toutes les lames ont des spécialités ? l'interrogea-t-il curieux.

\- Yup ! Les Lames Rouges peuvent s'enflammer. Les Lames Bleues peuvent devenir des fouets et les Lames Blanches peuvent souffler les adversaires.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi les vertes alors ? Ca aurait été classe des flammes, non ?

\- Je trouve ça plus classe d'avoir des animaux en renfort. Genre, je pourrais me battre à côté d'un lion ou…

\- D'écureuils, le coupa-t-il en rigolant.

\- C'est ça, rigole. Tu verras quand je ferais venir des ours."

Alexander ne put s'empêcher de continuer de rire et malgré le sérieux de Jace, celui-ci se mit à rire également.

Jace finit par rentrer chez lui et Alec déplia son canapé pour s'installer. Une fois allongé, il entendit miauler à sa fenêtre. Il sourit et se redressa pour l'ouvrir. Il chercha Monsieur Miaou du regard mais il ne le trouva pas. "Monsieur Miaou ?" l'appela-t-il. Ce fut alors un chat noir qui sauta sur le bord de sa fenêtre avant de bondir sur son lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Magnus se transforma. Il était à quatre pattes juste au dessus de lui.

"Bonsoir Alexander, lui sourit-il alors qu'il avait encore ses yeux de chat. Je suis en retard."


	4. L'Archer

Alexander était hypnotisé par ses yeux. "Magnus" souffla-t-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le sourire du Magicien s'agrandit. Une de ses mains vint se poser près de sa tête et le sorcier s'approcha lentement de lui. Lightwood avait arrêté de respirer, son coeur s'était emballé. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps. Il ne pensait jamais le revoir et maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme si un vide s'était comblé.

"Alexander, murmura le Magicien très près de ses lèvres."

Alec n'avait qu'à se redresser légèrement et il comblerait l'écart qui manquait pour assouvir son désir. Il se demandait encore comment le Magicien pouvait lui inspirer une telle envie. Mais il décida de ne pas se poser la question. Il leva la tête et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher. Il ne pensait pas autant apprécier la texture de ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue de Magnus venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure et cela lui provoqua une décharge de plaisir le long de son corps. Décharge qui se matérialisa en électricité faisant reculer Magnus brusquement.

"Tes baisers sont électriques mon cher Alexander, sourit celui-ci en restant assis sur ses hanches.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- L'électricité ? J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir mais pas celui-ci. Je crois bien que c'est toi qui en es à l'origine.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais été attrapé par le service de sécurité, s'inquiéta-t-il. J'ai cru…

\- Une formalité, le rassura-t-il. Valentin n'apprécie pas vraiment que je parte en vadrouille en bas. Il pense que vous êtes tous des criminels.

\- Des criminels ?

\- Alexander, on a peur de ce que l'on ne voit pas. Et il ne voit pas les trésors qui se cache en bas, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur lui.

\- Je… j'ai… balbutia-t-il avant que le Magicien ne pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Alexander."

L'apprenti Magicien n'arrivait pas à se défaire du magnétisme de Magnus. Ses yeux, son sourire, son comportement, sa façon de bouger et de parler, tout l'intriguait et l'attirait. Il était la personne la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais rencontré de sa vie.

"Est-ce que tu t'es entraîné pendant mon absence ? lui demanda Magnus avec un sourire taquin.

\- Non… je… j'ai cru que tu reviendrais pas et… j'ai pas réussi à faire quoique soit de… magique, tenta-t-il d'expliquer toujours troublé par leur proximité.

\- Alors il est temps de s'y remettre, finit-il par dire en se levant d'un bond."

Le grand brun s'assit au bord de son canapé et souffla. Il observa Magnus aller fouiller dans son frigo. Il en profita pour se lever et enfiler son pantalon. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était bien là. Il allait mettre son t-shirt quand il sentit la main de Magnus l'arrêter dans son geste. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de remettre ça, sourit-il. Il fait bon dehors."

Alexander se dégagea mal à l'aise et l'enfila tout de même.

"Dommage, soupira Magnus. Bien, allons-y.

\- Il est tard pour s'entraîner, constata Alec.

\- Tu suggères une autre activité ? sourit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non… je… enfin…

\- Alors on y va, le coupa-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre."

Magnus s'assit à l'endroit où Lightwood l'avait attendu pendant des mois. Il croisa les jambes et attendit.

"Je fais quoi ? questionna Alec.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui répondit-il. Tu dois respirer lentement. Ressentir cette chaleur en toi. Au début, ça prend du temps. Mais maintenant, on sait qu'elle est là. Il suffit que tu y crois.

\- Y croire ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je le vois que tu es sceptique. C'est normal. Tu as pensé pendant des années que tu en étais incapable."

Alexander ferma les yeux en soupirant et essaya de se concentrer. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il sursauta en rouvrant les yeux quand il sentit la main du Magicien dans son dos.

"Respire profondément, lui expliqua-t-il en le faisant pour lui montrer. Puis expire lentement. Essaye de sentir cette chaleur en toi. Guide là. Tu dois maîtriser ton corps.

\- Je… j'ai… commença-t-il à balbutier.

\- Je sais que ma présence te perturbe Alexander, le coupa-t-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Mais tu dois te concentrer. Et… si tu ne maîtrises pas ton corps… et bien… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé notre baiser mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des décharges à chaque fois.

\- A chaque fois ? répéta-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser à nouveau, Alexander ? questionna-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux."

Bien sûr qu'il en avait encore envie. Leur contact avait été tellement bref. Et pourtant, il avait apprécié ce moment. Il vit le Magicien sourire en coin et il se ressaisit. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il tenta de stabiliser sa respiration. Il se cala sur celle de Magnus et essaya de faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait.

Cela prit plusieurs heures ce soir-là avant qu'Alexander ne réussisse à se concentrer sur cette chaleur dont le Magicien lui parlait. Mais il s'entraîna chaque soir dans son lit à pratiquer cet exercice de respiration. La semaine sembla passer très vite et il sursauta quand Jace entra dans son appartement sans frapper alors qu'il s'exerçait face à sa télévision.

"Tu devineras jamais qui m'a engagé, lança-t-il en se plaçant face à lui.

\- Bonjour Jace, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Merci, répondit celui-ci en allant chercher une bière dans son frigo. J'ai été engagé par Valentin puisque tu demandes, continua-t-il en décapsulant la bouteille et en buvant une gorgée.

\- Le Mage Rouge ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Alors tu vas être son garde du corps ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je comprends plus rien, lui avoua Alexander.

\- Il a déjà un garde du corps, il s'appelle Hodge. Je sais pas trop s'il m'aime bien ou pas. Enfin bref, se coupa-t-il lui-même. Je vais être le garde du corps de sa fille, Clary.

\- Je vois pas qui c'est, répondit-il.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu connais pas la Magicienne la plus belle de la Cité de la Lumière ? La fille aux cheveux de feu !

\- C'est la fille de Valentin ? se rappela-t-il l'avoir déjà vu à la télé.

\- Mais oui ! Et elle est encore plus magnifique en vrai. Alec, elle est sublime. Y a aucun doute que je pourrais mourir pour elle.

\- T'es sûr de toi là ? s'inquiéta Alec de son enthousiasme. Tu la connais depuis genre… depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux heures, répondit-il comme une évidence. Tu comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je l'ai su.

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que c'était elle. Mon coeur s'est mis à battre fort dans ma poitrine. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Alexander comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Parce que c'était exactement les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand Magnus était à ses côtés. Alors il pouvait concevoir ce que ressentait Jace. Mais il y avait un problème.

"Tu te rends compte qu'elle est Mage et que c'est la fille de Valentin et Jocelyn, les représentants de la Cité de la Lumière et que…

\- Je suis simplement Garde du corps, le coupa-t-il. Je sais. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu sois prudent, Jace. Tu ne la connais pas après tout. Tu l'as vu quelques minutes.

\- C'est bon, lâche-moi. Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, rétorqua-t-il énervé. Je voulais t'en parler parce que c'est important pour moi. Mais si tu veux pas comprendre, c'est pas grave."

Jace partit en claquant la porte avant même qu'Alexander ne puisse l'arrêter. Il soupira et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Mais il restait sur sa position. Jace ne connaissait pas Clary et aimait peut-être juste l'image qu'elle laissait percevoir. Il ne voulait simplement pas que Jace souffre d'une relation à sens unique ou qu'il ait des problèmes pour s'être approché trop près de la fille du Mage Rouge. Mais Jace était un impulsif et il était toujours difficile de le raisonner quand il avait quelque chose en tête.

Alexander s'était bien entraîné toute la semaine et il attendait Magnus sur le toit. Il savait capter cette fameuse chaleur et il essayait de la faire monter en lui comme la fois où il avait fait ces arcs électriques. Il sourit quand il vit un début d'électricité au bout de ses doigts. Le Magicien avait raison. C'était lui qui était capable de ça.

"Je te l'avais dit que c'était en toi, lui dit Magnus en applaudissant."

Alexander lui rendit son sourire même si l'électricité avait disparu quand il avait sursauté.

"Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine, s'enthousiasma-t-il en se dirigeant vers le Magicien.

\- Je vois que tu le prends plus au sérieux maintenant.

\- Je le sens au fond de moi, Magnus, lui dit-il en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je mets moins de temps à me concentrer. C'est comme si je savais où je dois puiser. Regarde."

Alexander se focalisa à nouveau sur son pouvoir et ne vit pas le regard surpris du Magicien. Pourtant, la présence de celui-ci et son enthousiasme l'aidèrent à faire apparaître de puissant arcs électriques entre ses doigts. L'apprenti magicien fut lui-même surpris et se tourna vers Magnus en souriant.

"C'est quoi la prochaine leçon ?"

Il vit Magnus lui rendre son sourire et celui-ci s'approcha pour prendre ses mains et les mettre face à face.

"Tu vas créer des boules d'énergie.

\- Je peux faire ça ?

\- Oh Alexander, tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec ce pouvoir unique, lui dit-il."

Le grand brun ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Jace. Il était complètement absorbé par les capacités et les sorts qu'il apprenait. La Magie qui passait à la télévision n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec ce que lui apprenait Magnus. Il pouvait maintenant faire de la Magie de démonstration comme le disait le Magicien. Mais ce soir, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait autre chose à lui apprendre. De la Magie bien plus puissante et plus difficile à apprendre qui allait nécessiter qu'il ait pleinement confiance en lui-même et ses pouvoirs.

Alexander attendait Magnus et avait apporté son arc et ses flèches comme il lui avait demandé. Ils avaient beaucoup discutés tous les deux et il avait appris que Magnus était un ami de Ragnor et Luke. C'était eux qui l'avaient aidé avec ses ennuis. C'est d'ailleurs Ragnor qui avait envoyé Magnus chercher des Magiciens dans la ville du bas. Le Mage Blanc était sûr qu'un bouleversement allait sévir bientôt, et Ragnor ne se trompait jamais selon les dires de Magnus.

Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Magnus. Alexander savait que le Magicien patientait pour lui. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin et plus vite avec Magnus mais quand il y pensait ou qu'il se laissait aller, il perdait complètement le contrôle de son pouvoir. Ce qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher du Magicien autant qu'il le voulait.

"Alexander, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, lança Magnus qui venait d'arriver d'un bond du toit de l'autre immeuble."

Alec sourit et laissa le Magicien approcher pour qu'il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Toujours aussi charmé de te voir, lui dit Magnus.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il. Très charmé."

Lightwood passa sa main sur sa nuque et rapprocha Magnus pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit la main du Magicien passer sur sa hanche et il recula la tête en sentant une décharge monter.

"Bien essayé, se moqua Magnus. Je ne désespère pas que tu te contrôles un jour. Et en même temps, qui le pourrait face à un Magicien comme moi.

\- Visiblement pas moi, soupira Alec.

\- Comme je te le disais, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. En fait, c'est un présent de Ragnor. Seuls les Elémentalistes peuvent offrir ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant une boite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il après avoir ouvert l'écrin.

\- Une stèle. Elle va te permettre d'enchanter ton arc et tes flèches. Et elle va surtout te permettre de multiplier ta puissance."

Note : Merci pour tous vos encouragements. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans le Malec. J'ai préféré partir sur un AU car je trouve qu'il est trop difficile de rendre hommage à Magnus et Alexander... j'espère que ma contribution au fandom continuera de vous plaire !


	5. Les Runes

Alexander prit en main la stèle et la scruta avec attention. Il n'en avait jamais vu avant et il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

"Les stèles sont utilisées par les Magiciens pour enchanter les armes, commença à lui expliquer Magnus. Elles servent également à multiplier la puissance du Flux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que le Flux ? questionna-t-il curieux.

\- C'est la chaleur que tu sens en toi quand tu utilises la Magie. Ce Flux peut être amplifié en écrivant des runes puis en utilisant un sort particulier.

\- Et je dois l'écrire où ?

\- Face à toi. Comme si tu avais un tableau blanc, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu en as une ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser, lui demanda le brun.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas, répondit-il. Seuls les Elémentalistes possèdent cette stèle. Comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, je suis un Illusionniste.

\- Mais tu peux faire beaucoup plus que de l'illusion.

\- En effet. Mon père était Illusionniste et c'est de lui que je tiens mes pouvoirs de base. Le reste, je l'ai hérité de ma mère qui avait elle-même quelques pouvoirs supplémentaires. Bref, c'est le mélange entre les Magiciens qui nous rend plus puissant.

\- Mais aucuns de mes deux parents à ma connaissance n'étaient Magiciens.

\- Peut-être un gène dormant, supposa Magnus. La Magie ne s'explique pas. Elle s'éveille ou non. Nous avons tous le gène ou bien son opposé. Mais c'est toujours le gène de la Magie qui domine.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Garde ?

\- C'est exact. A vrai dire, c'est même étonnant qu'il puisse rester encore des personnes qui aient ce gène. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste.

\- Bon, et sinon, comment ça marche ? le questionna-t-il en montrant la stèle.

\- Il faut que je t'apprenne l'écriture runique. La Magie, ce n'est pas comme dans les films. Il y a des règles."

Et des règles, Magnus lui en récita beaucoup trop pour qu'il les retienne toutes. Mais heureusement, Magnus avait un deuxième cadeau : un livre de Magie. Celui-ci contenait toutes les règles ainsi que d'autres chapitres sur les formules de bases, l'enchantement et la Magie du sang.

"Tu dois tout connaître, Alexander. Pour pouvoir te défendre, le prévint Magnus.

\- Me défendre contre qui ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on ait besoin de Garde du corps ?

\- C'est une bonne question, insista-t-il pour que le Magicien lui explique.

\- Une question très pertinente, acquiesça-t-il en souriant en coin. Toujours est-il que là-haut, il y a des jeux de pouvoirs depuis des siècles. Pas toujours de façon très subtil si tu veux mon avis. Mais le fait est que Ragnor sent que quelque chose va arriver. Alors il faut que tu sois prêt.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? s'interrogea Alec.

\- Ragnor m'a juste envoyé en bas pour trouver des Magiciens qui n'ont pas été éveillés. Je t'avouerais que la plupart de ceux que j'ai approché n'ont pas été… très réceptif.

\- Il n'y a donc pas que moi ?

\- Et bien si. Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre en bas. Et aucun autre Magicien ne maîtrise l'électricité.

\- Personne ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Non. La dernière Mage à avoir fait de l'électricité est morte depuis des siècles."

Alexander ne savait pas trop quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable un jour de faire de la Magie et encore moins que son pouvoir serait si unique. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'importance de tous les évènements qui allaient arriver.

Alexander était un élève studieux. Magnus lui avait expliqué comment enchanter son arc et ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à graver des runes sur l'arme. Celle-ci n'était pas encore prête mais ils avaient bien avancé. Quand Magnus était parti, Alexander s'était demandé pourquoi le Magicien ne venait que le vendredi soir et disparaissait toute une semaine. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question la prochaine fois.

En étudiant le livre que Magnus lui avait offert, il était tombé sur beaucoup de sort que les Magiciens pouvaient utiliser peu importe l'Élément qu'ils contrôlaient : la protection, le transport, l'entrave et le contrôle. Seuls les sorts dans les chapitres blaster étaient spécifiques à chaque élément. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler et à contrôler. Il devait se souvenir de leur existence mais aussi de la rune associée.

Il s'était d'abord concentré sur les dernières runes à graver sur son arc. La dernière à graver devait être une rune qui le représenterait. Il y en avait pleins dans le livre mais il ne savait pas encore laquelle choisir. Pour la simple raison, qu'il ne savait pas se définir. Sa vie n'était plus la même par rapport à l'année d'avant. Tellement de chose avait changé. La vie au Terminus lui semblait si étrange maintenant.

Il soupira et posa le livre sur sa table basse. Il repensa aux derniers mots échangés avec Jace et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis des mois. Il savait que c'était dans le caractère de Jace de s'emporter et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger. Il se leva et se décida à faire le premier pas.

Il frappa à la porte de son ami et il l'entendit éteindre sa télé. Il attendit et frappa une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

"Jace, j'ai entendu ta télé, cria-t-il de derrière la porte. On ne peut pas s'ignorer pour toujours.

\- C'est pas fermé à clé, s'exclama le blond comme seule réponse."

Alexander ouvrit la porte puis referma derrière lui. Le blond était assis dans son canapé, les bras croisés et le fixait, visiblement encore contrarié malgré les mois qui avaient passé.

"Jace, je suis désolé, s'excusa le brun. Je voulais juste te protéger. Je la connais pas, d'accord, mais je connais la réputation du Mage Rouge alors je ne veux pas…

\- C'est bon, le coupa-t-il. J'ai peut-être été… un peu… vif. Et je comprends ce que tu as voulu me dire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- J'aurais dû venir avant pour en parler avec toi… c'est juste…"

Il le vit soupirer et Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Lui aussi aurait dû venir avant. Mais il avait été tellement absorbé par son apprentissage.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu vas sûrement encore me dire de me méfier, commença Jace en se tournant vers lui, mais, Clary est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et… j'ai eu l'autorisation d'aller m'installer à la Cité de la Lumière."

Alexander avait ouvert grand les yeux de surprise. Jace allait quitter tout ce qu'il avait ici pour une femme ?

"Avant que tu fasses quoi que ce soit comme remarque, le coupa-t-il dans ses pensées. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est une proposition de Valentin. Il veut que je garde un oeil sur sa fille tout le temps.

\- Alors… tu veux partir d'ici ?

\- T'en aurais envie toi aussi si tu avais vu comment ils vivent là-haut. Alec, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Terminus. Tout est tellement plus… brillant, grand… propre. J'aurais un appartement qui fait deux fois cette taille avec ma douche.

\- Tu es sûr de toi alors, constata-t-il.

\- Alec, je ne fais pas de Magie. Ce sera sûrement la seule opportunité pour moi de sortir d'ici. Tu t'es entrainé avec la Magie, non ? Toi aussi tu pourrais vivre là-haut.

\- Je pense pas que ça se fasse si facilement. Je ne suis pas censé faire de la Magie.

\- Ils ne peuvent refuser aucun Magicien. Aucun. Et tu es un Magicien, j'en suis certain. Je sais que tu vois Bane tous les vendredis. Je vous ai vu. Alors… tu en es où ? Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie de me montrer, sourit Jace."

Alexander sourit à son tour. C'est vrai que cela lui avait manqué de ne pas en parler avec lui. Mais il voulait le surprendre cette fois, alors il lui proposa de venir sur le toit avec lui. C'était aussi le meilleur moyen de voir s'il allait réussir à lancer le sort qu'il avait appris dans le livre. Il avait tracé la rune associée un nombre incalculable de fois sur des feuilles pour s'entraîner.

Alexander sortit sa stèle et traça la rune devant lui. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur le signe lumineux en suspension et un bouclier électrique l'entoura. Il sourit en voyant Jace impressionné. Il était lui-même surpris d'avoir réussi aussi facilement.

"Alec, c'est juste énorme ! s'exclama Jace admiratif. C'est encore plus impressionnant que la plupart des Magiciens de la Cité.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Mais oui ! Quand je te dis que tu as ta place là-haut. Tu devrais vraiment faire la demande."

Alexander se demandait si c'était aussi facile d'avoir un logement à la Cité. Cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Magnus et de continuer de voir son ami. Il fallait qu'il pose la question au Magicien. Il aimait son appartement mais il sentait que sa place n'était plus ici.

Alexander attendait Magnus avec impatience. Avoir réussi le Bouclier Magnétique lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'il maîtrisait toutes les autres runes, alors lancer ces sorts ne seraient pas un problème. Il maîtrisait parfaitement son pouvoir grâce à la stèle.

Il laissa le Magicien approcher quand celui-ci arriva et il profita qu'il venait le saluer pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec envie et il sentit Magnus commencer à se reculer. Il raffermit alors sa prise et sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il en avait envie depuis la première fois. Il l'avait senti au fond de lui. Magnus l'avait intrigué dès le premier regard. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir garder le contrôle. Comme s'il y avait eu un déclic au fond de lui.

Il sentit que Magnus avait compris quand ses mains vinrent caresser ses hanches sous son t-shirt. Sa peau frissonna et il soupira quand ses mains remontèrent au creux de ses reins. Il recula son visage et posa son front sur le sien pour reprendre sa respiration. Une de ses mains retenaient sa nuque alors que l'autre appuyait dans son dos pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte.

"Je vois que tu as gagné en self-control, soupira Magnus."

Alexander sourit et ouvrit les yeux pour capter les siens. Il tomba alors sur ses yeux de chat ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Il aimait les voir et cette fois, Magnus le laissa les observer.

"Magnus… soupira Alec en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je les trouve magnifique.

\- Merci Alexander, murmura le Magicien contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer une nouvelle fois."

Lightwood le laissa l'emporter à nouveau dans l'ivresse et profita pleinement des sensations que lui offrait le brun. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à se contenir, il comptait bien en profiter. Cependant, il avait un peu présumé de ses forces et il dut se reculer brusquement quand son corps s'électrifia.

"C'était moins une, s'amusa Magnus. Un peu brutal mais affreusement délicieux.

\- Je pensais pouvoir me contenir, lui dit Alec frustré.

\- Je trouve que l'on a bien avancé. Et il n'y a absolument rien qui presse, lui assura-t-il. Cela veut dire que tu as bien étudié ton livre.

\- Oui. Regarde."

Il fit la démonstration de son Bouclier Magnétique et Magnus l'applaudit.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile avec la stèle, lui apprit Alec.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as bien travaillé, Alexander. Tu es un Magicien maintenant."

Alexander sourit à cette appellation. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un jour cela pourrait arriver. Et il n'avait jamais pensé non plus qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un comme Magnus.

"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Lightwood.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens que le vendredi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici… avec moi ?"

Il vit le brun lui sourire avec tendresse et son coeur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

"Parce que je travaille à la Cité de la Lumière, l'informa-t-il. Ce n'est pas si différent d'en bas. Bien que la vie y soit moins pénible et moins lugubre. Et je ne devais pas éveiller de soupçons. Parce qu'il n'y a que Ragnor qui est au courant pour toi.

\- Et Jace, lui apprit-il.

\- Jace sait que tu fais de la Magie ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui… c'est un problème ?

\- Cela dépend de lui. Est-ce qu'il pourrait en avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Alexander n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il n'avait pas dit à Jace que ses pouvoirs étaient un secret. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de raisons pour que son ami en ait parlé à qui que ce soit.

"Alexander ?

\- Non, je suis sûr que Jace n'en a pas parlé. C'est mon ami. Il ne ferait rien qui me mettrait en danger. Mais qu'est-ce que je risque ?

\- Tant que tu n'es pas reconnu par la Cité de Lumière comme Magicien, il est possible… qu'on essait sûrement de tuer."


End file.
